


gonna give you all my love, boy

by arsonist



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dipper you are really cheesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parapines, Tumblr SSParapines Valentines Exchange 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for tysonoffire on tumblr, for the parapines valentines exchange 2013.</p><p>prompt: "Norman and Dipper are sixteen and seventeen respectively and have been dating for a few weeks. Dipper wants to have sex but Norman is nervous since it's his first time. Dipper has done a lot of research on the subject and both boys end up having a lot of fun *wink*"</p><p>(no sex within, read the author's note)</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna give you all my love, boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i wrote for tysonoffire on tumblr, for the parapines valentines exchange 2013. it bridges the gap in between the illustrations i made (i am more of an artist, after all). for some reason, i felt this conversation snippet was important for the completion of their prompt.
> 
> while they requested for the rating to be explicit, i concentrated all the porn on the art (which you can see by clicking on the image below; the first drawing of the sequence. LINK IS NSFW) so this has no actual sex in it (sorry, just implied handjobs). it is teeth rottingly sweet though so maybe you'll want to read it anyway??
> 
> (and yes the title is from "Like a Virgin"... i couldn't help myself i mean, LAIKA virgin???? i had to omg)

 

* * *

[ ](http://uhwowhatisthis.tumblr.com/post/45231837596/well-this-is-the-first-part-of-my-fill-for)

* * *

"Let’s do it..." 

Dipper murmurs the words wetly against his neck, hot flushed face pressing against him, and it only comes out a little bit muffled. Norman's eyes open slightly, half-lidded. His brain is taking its time to process the words; the hand down the front of his pants is _very_ distracting. "Wh... What?", he mumbles dumbly, breathless. 

Dipper pulls out his hand, letting go of Norman (he makes an embarrassing and involuntary whiny noise in the back of his throat at the loss of contact, but that's neither here nor there). Dipper sits up, straddling him. He swallows, staring intently down at Norman. 

"Let’s-- let’s do it. Let’s go all the way. " He swallows again, he breathes. He's hopeful. "I want-- I want to have sex. With you, Norman. I-I want my first time to be with you. _Our_ first time." 

"O-Oh." Norman flushes violently, even more than he already was from their previous actions, tingling warmth spreading up his spine and across his cheeks and shoulders and chest. A hundred micro-expressions flicker across his face. He breathes shakily for a moment, and Dipper looks down at him expectantly, already deflating, until he realizes that oh, he’s supposed to be giving an answer, isn't he? 

"Oh. I’m-- uh...", he looks away, bites his lip. His hands tremble slightly; suddenly he doesn’t know what to do with them. Dipper quickly reaches out his open hand, palm outstretched, but hesitant. 

"I-It’s fine! If you don’t want to...", he gestures aimlessly, nervously. He's smiling, but it's an awkward, sheepish smile. "I just, I thought..." Dipper runs a hand down his face. "Oh man, hahah uh, it’s... It’s alright, I’ll just--" 

"N-No, wait!" Norman eyes flash to him quickly. "Ah, I-I, I want to. I’m... I just, I have... No idea, um. I don’t know..." Norman closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I want-- it to be good. For you too, I mean. And I just--" 

"Oh!" If Dipper breathes an earnest sigh of relief at that moment, he decides to pretend he didn't. This time he's smiling genuinely, and his chest stutters with a small breathless laugh. "Well, I’m, it would be my first time too, so... How about we just. Do what feels good?" 

He leans down from the bed to the floor, and fumbles hurriedly with the pockets of his pants on the floor. "I mean, I made-- I made a list, uh... I did some research--" 

Norman's eyes soften, and he stares fondly at his boyfriend's lightly freckled back (or at least, the stretch of skin that shows where his shirt rides up, which catches his attention instantly). "Of course you did..." 

"What?" Dipper looks back up at him, letting go of what he was fumbling with. 

Norman shakes his head, still with that soft look on his face. "Nothing. C’mere." He pulls him in by his shirt for a kiss. Dipper melts, and Norman presses up against him, a hand still shaky sliding up his neck to tangle in his curls. Dipper nibbles on his lower lip, and then Norman breaks them apart. 

"Okay..." He breathes against his lips, nods nervously, swallows.

Dipper takes his hands, grasping them firmly. "Hey, you don’t... You don’t need to be nervous, okay? It’s just me. If it gets weird we’ll stop." 

Norman nods, and smiles up at him, shyly. "I trust you." Then, as an afterthought, he looks up and says, "I love you." 

Dipper kisses him again. "Me too." His eyes crinkle ( _and wow they’re so ridiculous oh my god when did they get this mushy?_ ) _._ A short moment passes until Norman speaks up. His eyes flicker from Dipper's face to their pants and his shirt on the floor to the comforter they're lying on, and back up again, as he speaks. 

"Don’t... Don’t we need like, things?" 

"I got the things." 

"You got the things." 

"I got the things." 

Norman's chuckle is light. Any hint of nervousness that might have been there is covered up by humor. "I’m impressed. You’re very prepared." 

"I didn’t really... Know what else to do, hahaha..." Dipper scratches his head sheepishly. 

Norman snorts, and kisses him. "Dork," he murmurs against his lips.


End file.
